Alex Dante
Biography Alexia 'call me Alex' Dante hails from Corellia, a planet in the Corellian system. Collectively, the planets of the system were known as the Five Brothers. As the largest planet and the closest to Corell, Corellia was often called the "Eldest Brother" or the "Eldest." Historians believe the Celestials assembled the system artificially, the worlds brought from other parts of the galaxy, for unknown reasons. Some believe that these Celestials populated Corellia with humans from Coruscant. While most stories about orphans are sad and tragic, this one is not. Alexia Dante is an orphan, and to the best of her knowledge, she is an only child with no relations to claim, or that were willing to claim her. As a child of no more than seven she was orphaned in a random hover-taxi incident that claimed the lives of her parents, the driver and the occupants of the other vehicle. In the absence of any relatives to claim the child Alexia, she was sent to a local orphanage and raised accordingly. This orphanage simply happened to be one abiding by the regulations and curriculum of the Sector Naval Academy of the Imperial Navy. Alexia was a quiet child, average in temperament and a loner by choice, and then simply out of habit she chose her own counsel and thoughts over that offered by her peers. As a youngling she wished to be a doctor. But like most younglings her career of preference changed from one year to another. First a doctor, then perhaps a solicitor, or maybe even a local hazardous fire fighter or something equally as fun. It was only through a rare exhibition for the Orphanage that she found something that captured her interest. As the orphanage was sponsored by the S.N.A., the sector fighter wing would provide a demonstration once every few years, giving the orphans a treat, but the true purpose was to inspire service from these children in the future. And it worked, at least, as far as Alexia was concerned. But women were not so easily welcomed in the S.N.A., let alone as fighter pilots in the Imperial Navy, and to be accepted she would need to prove herself above and beyond that which males are normally held too. To that end, she set aside any other goals or whims and turned her attention entirely towards the education and skills she would need to not only pass the admission tests, but score in the upper five percentile. At seventeen she took the initial exams and failed, by a mere fraction of a percent. Another year of hard work, a year of turning all her energy to this one task before she was permitted to take the exam again. And this time, to her overwhelming joy, she not only passed the exam but also scored in the percentile margin required to move on to the training she had set as her goal. Five years would pass. Five years of intensive study, training, expanding her education, barely having more than one standard day for R&R out of every ninety, but it was worth it. Two years of running nothing but patrols in the quiet atmosphere and local space of Corellia, observing the planet from afar, and she finally had her break. When the Broadsword requisitioned new pilots for the War Shrike squadron her application was passed up the 'food chain' and finally approved. At 23 she is young, with no combat experience other than simulator training, and while not exactly 'wet behind the ears' she has a lot to earn. Personal File Service Record Upon joining Taskforce Hammer Alex is assigned to War Shrike squadron and serves through the duration of the final stages of the taskforces efforts to liberate Coruscant. Moving up in rank from flight officer to Flight Lieutenant she remains in War Shrike squadron until the fleet is transitioned into Task Force Inquisitor. Once transferred into Razor squadron she is promoted to Squadron Leader and serves to build the squadron into the capable, able and deadly fighting force that lives up to the namesake of Razor. Once joining War Shrike squadron she does her first combat training mission with Seifer Wolf and later with Krieg Inrokana. Like many pilots she was tasked to fill a 'seat' in either squadron as needed, doing a brief stint as Wolf's second in command. During the Redemption of Coruscant she flew with War Shrike in Alpha-2 as Inrokana's second. As a personal note she considers the assignments she was given during that time frame to be some of the most memorable of her admitted still fledgling career in the Imperial Navy. After the redemtion of Coruscant and the conclusion of the task assigned to Taskforce Hammer, the taskforce was renamed Taskforce Inquisition and given a new assignment with Coruscant safely back in Imperial hands it was time for the taskforce to root out any remaining dissidents in hiding on Coruscant. Black Squadron was retired from the roster and War Shrike was reallocated to other duties. Reassigned to Razor Squadron, she served as 2nd to Inrokana for several months until he was promoted and she was moved to Squadron Leader. Included in the action that she saw in this time frame is a training incident that resulted in her crashing on Tatooine and being retrieved Pilot Avorkin Odaliik. Promotions At the end of March in 16 ABY she is promoted to Wing Commander for the I2SD Inquisitor by Marshal Krieg Inrokana. *Promotion to Wing Commander - Dante accepts the promotion to Wing Commander for the I2SD Inquisitor. Battle History Medals and Awards In March of 16 ABY at the Imperial Days held on Coruscant, she was awarded the Star of Cimber and 1 chord with three knots for feats of distinction. The Medal of Loyalty, Ace pilot ribbons, 2 stars. See also all the Imperial Medals and Awards. RP Logs *Trial by Fire - In the aftermath of a sucessful mission, Dante and Molokai are treated to a training session by two ace's of the Empire. *On Dathomir - After the engagement over Dathomir both the Rebels and the Empire soldiers are stranded on planet and must be rescued by their corresponding armies and end up camping together. OOC Info Dante, Alex Dante, Alex From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.